


The Wheel Of The Year VI: Beltane

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Beltane, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spring, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Beltane fires burn hot.  Originally posted 5/9/98. This story is a sequel toThe Wheel Of The Year V: Ostara.





	The Wheel Of The Year VI: Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> Well, I thought this was going to be late, but it looks like I made  
> it after all with a day to spare! Let the Great Rite begin...!  
>  **Rated NC-17 for explicit m/m sex.**  
>  (c) April 30, 1998  
>   
> 

Flames crackled as the bonfire lunged against the sky. The circle  
chanted and hummed, the two figures in the center strong and smooth  
as  
the fire sculpted their bodies. Passion crackled in the air as  
the  
slender one lifted his hand and caressed the cheek of the sturdier  
one.  
His eyes were the color of the forest as he moved his body close,  
losing  
himself in eyes the color of the sky. Their lips met, tongues  
entwining, and their cocks touched as hands slipped up strong thighs  
to  
cup well-rounded buttocks.  
  
A tongue flicked out and licked a budding nipple, the delicious  
Canadian flinging his head back and moaning deep in his throat. The  
American lapped at the sensitive nub, sucking it gently as his emerald  
eyes caught fire. His mouth came up and devoured the Canadian's again,  
and the chants grew louder. Their bodies meshed.  
  
A finger slipped inside the Canadian's cheeks and he gasped, mouth  
still caught. Released, he slid bonelessly down to his knees, the world  
spinning as he licked the burgeoning cock that danced in front of his  
face, his hands clutching the gleaming thighs to his face. He ran his  
tongue up and down velvety flesh, the American growling, fingers  
entwining in his hair as his head was lifted. The demand was growled  
and he obeyed, swallowing his beloved whole.  
  
He always loved this taste, this arousal, this pure, animal sex.  
He sucked and moved his body against his Yankee's, and elegant fingers  
brushed his warm cheek. He looked up through demure lashes and felt  
the  
fires burn into his heart and soul.  
  
The American narrowed his eyes. How *dare* his Canuck look so  
ready to...fuck? His groin screamed its need, and he took a look at  
the  
body so close to him, thighs apart and rosy cock glowing in the  
firelight. A tremor went through him. He tugged sharply on the other's  
hair.  
  
The Canadian released him, and kissed his thighs, then turned on  
all fours, opening himself to his captor. For he would always be thus,  
this possession, and he would demand it in turn. And he could feel the  
aromatic oil worked into him, preparing him, the smoke dizzying his  
senses as his chest heaved. Drops of sweat disappeared into the rich  
earth, its fresh spring smell filling him.  
  
His lover eased home, filling him, and sweet ecstasy burst within  
him as the chants hummed and sighed, hypnotic and tempting, and the  
woodsmoke teased along his nostrils as the scent of arousal darted here  
and there in the air. The Moon shone down, and he was transported, like  
a slave on a galley ship on a moonlit night on the open sea, his Roman  
impaling him as he whispered his mastery.  
  
The American was enclosed, warm flesh sending jolts of pleasure  
through him. So it would always be, this possession, and he would  
demand it in turn. Heat prickled his skin and pleasured his cock,  
stinging sweat rolling down his chest and stomach to lightly kiss his  
beloved's buttocks, his own cock thrusting in, out, in, out...  
  
Possessed. Loved. Claimed.  
  
The fires burned hottest, the Moon shone coolest, the chants  
spiralled up to a great shout...and the cascade burst into a thousand  
suns, the love that dare not speak its name shouting from the  
rooftops...  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
The fire wound down, the Great Rite was completed, the Goddess  
honored.  
Two lovers slept, bound in body and soul as they encircled one  
another.  
  



End file.
